Oral quotes
In this page are reported all the quotes of the characters of GWENT: The Witcher Card Game. Nilfgaardian Empire Emhyr var Emreis 1)Patience is not a virtue i'm known to have 2)There is but one punishment for traitors 3) The North shall tuck tail and beg for mercy Morvran Voorhis 1)If it's peace you desire,prepare for war! 2)My men know the meaning of sacrofice 3)Not all battles need to end in bloodshed John Calveit 1)I forgive you,this time 2)I shall not commit Emhyr's mistakes 3)Onward,sons of Nilfgaard! Letho of Gulet 1) I'm coming for you 2) Goddamn fools 3) And I'll behave, I promise 4) Yeah,Improvise Ambassador 1)Hael Ker'zaer (long live the emperor) 2) N'ees tedd a thu (i have no time for you) 3) Bu'rac (Bumpkin) Emissary 1)Your humble servant 2)A shame i have no time 3) Please wait your excelenncy, i'm falling behind Vicovaro Medic 1) Aegroto dum anima est,spes est (whilst there's life, there's hope) 2) My prescrition...a bit of bloodletting 3) Mm...a highly curious case Fake Ciri 1)Bow before Nilfgaard rightful empress! 2) The good of the empire,that's what matter 3) We all make sacrifices, the Empire our cause Combat Engineer 1)I warned you 2) barbarians 3) Aen iarean nyald aep kroofeir (Like searching for a needle in a haystack) Spotter 1) Hahaha 2) Ah..dyaebl aep arse (Bugger the devil) 3) Uhh...var'oom? (Uhh… what?) Black Infantry Arbalest 1)Your life is mine now! 2) Wise choice 3) Orde! (Yes, sir!) Joachim de Wett 1) Barbarians all 2) Enough! Let us finish this 3) I shall flog them into submission Nauzicaa Brigade 1) Tuvean y gloir! (death and glory!) 2) Nilfgaard! 3) Aecáemm aen me (follow me) Nauzicaa Standard Bearer 1) Nauzicaa,charge! 2) Se'ege na tuvean! (victory or death) 3) A'anval neen orde! (attack at will) Cantarella 1) I shall be your eyes my lord 2) Let us see 3) No one can hide from me Ceallach 1) Cahir...my son 2) My son has erred 3) Your majesty i cast myself upon the mercy Impera Brigade 1) Gloir aen ker'zaer (glory to the emperor) 2) E'er y gloir (honor and glory) 3) Discipilne : that's what you folk lack Impera Enforcers 1) Nilfgaard! 2) Aen Ard Feainn! (for the great sun!) 3) Neen ratreut! (Don't dare fall back!) Alba Pikeman 1) Yes? 2) Hael ker'zaer (long live the emperor) 3) Esse'lath seiâ’fyll! (loose formation!) Alba Spearmen 1) No passage! 2) Mashed potetoes with tich gravy 3) What is it now? Alchemist 1)If anyone asks,you have not seen me 2)There's been a mistake,i'm no mage 3) Greetings...what is it? Auckes 1) Who is to die? 2) Ah,sometimes i've had about enough 3) There is no escape Peter Saar Gwynleve 1) The common folk, I care for them 2) I strive above all to be just 3) The Nordlings' hatred for us will never wane Tibor Eggebracht 1) Alba! 2) Give no quarter! 3) Long live the emperor Leo Bonhart 1) I'll do as you ask...this time 2) I don't work for free 3) Let's dance Vattier de Rideaux 1) All is in place 2) Proceed according to plan 3) I onew you would ask for this Rainfarn 1) Attre remembers 2) For Vissegerd! 2) Do not assume you can order me around Cynthia 1) For the emperor! 2) I like to improvise 3) I'm impressed Daerlan Foot Soldiers 1) Quiet, or the commisar will hear 2) Rach, sheyss! Yn, twe! (Move, dammit! One-two!) 3) Off to the front yet again Serrit 1) Beast or man, makes no difference to me 2) They're dead already 3) This could hurt Sweers 1) Come on stalkers,we ride 2) Men are best kept on a short lead 3) Hop to it, knaves! Vanhemar 1) Show me what you got 2) Your words mean nothing now 3) Ester garemnyth Vilgefortz 1) You mistake stars reflected in a pond for a night sky 2) Mmm,an interesting choice 3) Quite a menial task Albrich 1)I live to serve 2) My powers are yours to command 3) Utter your wish, and I shall make it so Stefan Skellen 1) What do you need me to do? 2) The revolution is inevitable, merely a matter of time 3) Blast this cold Assire var Anahid 1) If magid dies,the world dies with it 2) I shall do as you command 3) Yes? What is it? Cahir 1) I'm no Nilfgaardian! 2)As you wish 3) I shall do what i must Fringilla Vigo 1) The good of magic is the greates good 2) Of curse my lord 3) The good of magic is the greatest good Menno Coehoorn 1) A clever maneuver 2) The empire will be victorious 3) Nothing will stop us Nilfgaardian Knight 1) Know this: all roads lead to Nilfgaard 2) Order must triumph,it must triumph 3) Praise to be the Great Sun! Xarthisius 1) I never err in my preditions 2) There will be rain… or frost, perhaps? 3) We shall see what the future holds… Northern Realms Foltest 1)Onward,attack! 2)Close ranks 3) Crush those vermin! Henselt 1)You want peace? Fight for it! 2)Men of Kaedwen,attack! Radovid 1)Do not test my patience! 2) This is how i punish those who irritate me 3) I've had man killed for less 4) To the dungeons with him Sabrina Glevissig 1) I'm ready 2) Battles are won or lost by the commanders, not by sorceresses 3) Nadovessiveg Field Medic 1) What do you want of me? 2) Tell me you jest 3) You must sweat like swine in that jacket Poor Infantry 1) Can't take anymore 2) Got any vittles? Hungry like a wolf i am 3) You can try to win them all, but you won't Priscilla 1) Are you sure? I would do it differently 2) Well, how about a game of gwent? 3) Let's show 'em what real art is 4) Not bad idea Reaver scout 1) But we're broke as shit peddlers! 2) You one of us or not? 3) I told you so, you idiot Tridam Infantryman 1) To arms! 2) Tridaaaam! 3) Awaiting your orders Dandelion 1) Asking me for help ,now that's smart 2) With pleasure 3) The quill is mightier than the sword 4) For you, my friend always! Kaedweni Siege Support 1) oh-oh, trouble approaches 2) Salutations 3) What do you want? Shani 1) I'm a medic. I tend to know what i'm doing when i prescribe something 2) It's war. Severed limbs, blood and guts... 3) Sure,be glad to Blue Stripes Scout 1) Bloody non humans 2) Regroup 3) Elves must die! Nenneke 1)You are wounded,again 2)Nasty wounds those,but you'll live 3) Thank not me, thank Melitele Temerian Foot Soldier 1) I don't want to die 2) For Temeria! 3) Come to pappy! Trololo 1) Pikes in air, swords to sky! Nilfgaard scum must die die die! 2) Who drink barrels and ask for more? The infantry from Tregotor! 3) Private Slate. Report on order 4) Who makes Emhyr wet his panty? Cavalry from Nimnar Valley! 5) Mamma, come and see dem marching. It King Ravodid who call Blue Stripes Commando 1) Death to the enemy 2) Semper fi 3) Nice mess you've got here Dijkstra 1) I'm all ears 2) See me smiling? I'm dead serious 3) My lads'll make sure of that Dun Banner Heavy Cavalry 1)For the king! 2)For Kaedwen! 3)I'm itchin for that battle John Natalis 1) Temeria has yet to speak its last 2) Dark clouds gather over Temeria Kaedweni Sergeant 1) I've killed for less! 2) Hahaha! 3) Stand and fight! Kaedweni Siege Expert 1) I pass on every 10th round 2) I'm an officer and a gentleman Reaver Hunter 1) Don't recognise your old mates? 2) Let's go 3) This is no time to whimper Ves 1) Lads… The time to discuss this is later 2) Temeria! 3) I'll manage. Don't you fret Bloody Baron 1) Hahaha! We've a hero in our midst! 2) Now, where'd I put the bloody vodka…? 3) I'll gather my men! Margarita Laux–Antille 1) I hope we can trust you 2) I'll gladly help. If I live to see it 3) What can i do for you? Odrin 1) Wha... huh... Who are you? 2) I'm goin' where I'm goin'… 3) And I'm not goin' where I'm not... goin' Pavetta 1) Noooooo! 2) Duuuuuuny! 3) I...I can't 4) You must stop,please! Redanian Elite 1) Troops,here now! 2) Redania! 3) Long live the king Síle de Tansarville 1) My studies are more important than...this 2) Mmm...interesting 3) I've no interest in politics Thaler 1) Who takes an interes in cobblers? No one 2) Ah! Mean they've not forgotten me? That's nice 3) Ah, I see you've thought about this Dun Banner Light Cavalry 1) Aye aye sir 2) Eh,finally! 3) Alert,to arms! Keira Metz 1) I feel honored, truly 2) And now, something special! 3) Nature stinks 4) I don't like men who turn me down Vernon Roche 1) Temeria, that's what matters 2) The North! Temeria! Redanian Knight 1) For Radovid! 2) Long live et cetera et cetera 3) Best give up now! Philippa Eilhart 1) You will suffer the consequences of your foolishness 2) I have no mercy for your kind 3) You don't deserve to live! 4) Cynne'lle, Hen Ichaer, ardane eich'un! 5) I'll never be imprisoned again! Never! Prince Stennis 1) I am not afraid 2) You stand before royal majesty! 3) Peace is priceless Dethmold 1) Your will be done Sire 2) As you command, Your Majesty 3) Well, then, let's get to work… Scoia'tael Brouver Hoog 1)Mahakam wasn't built in a day 2) Heh! Nothin' like a dwarf to get ye outta a tight spot! 3) We've hearded enough, let's go to work! Eithné 1) There will be no negotiations! 2) Human have no place in Brokilon 3) I respect nothing human Francesca 1) Squaess'me, evellienn (Forgive me, all) 2) We do what must be done 3) My folk have suffered much Ciaran 1) Iorveth will guide us 2) An ill wind blows... 3) Humans are not to be trusted Hawker Healer 1) Oh my 2) We oughta help one or t' other 3) Oh Melitele... Dwarven MercenaryDwarven mercenary 1) Argh, no use titin' me the tongue about that 2) Know if anyone's got any hootch left? 3) Now we must stick togheter Hawker Support 1) Oi! Hey there! Come here! 2) Fine, if my coin's rank to ye, go kiss a dog 'neath its tail 3) You'll regret your mum ever squirted you out Blue Mountain Commando 1) I'll feed you to the crows! 2) Dance of death, ha! ha! 3) Death awaits us all Braenn 1) Brokilon! 2) For Eithné! 3)There, now let them dangle a while... Dennis Cranmer 1) I never ran from anybody , and i'm not about to start 2) Ach, I cannae be arsed 3) Er, maybe an axa to the heid while i'm at it? Dwarven Skirmisher 1) Scoia'tael,attack! 2) Ever had your kneecaps broken? 3) Elven blarney Ele'yas 1) I do what i must 2) Love is war... 3) Clearly, I've a weakness for horned wenches... Elven Mercenary 1) The storm is coming,let's enjoy the weather while we still can 2) Everything all right? 3) Have strenght my love Elven Wardancer 1) Watch and learn 2) Too fast for you, dh'oine? (dh'oine=human) 3) Let the dance begin! Mahakam Defender 1)Mahakam! 2) Wanna whiff of my axe? 3) Duvvel hoael! Mahakam Guard 1)For Mahakam! 2) Everything all roght? 3) Water is a poison Vrihedd Officer 1) Vrihedd! 2) Bloede nekhains. Semilien vart Vrihedd Sappers 1) Blue mountains! 2) For Iorveth! 3) I'm so tired Aglaïs 1) Drink this, you'll feel better 2) You'll be fine 3)Lie still. You've not yet recovered Dol Blathanna Archer 1) I never miss 2) They can hide, but there is no escape 3) Que spar aen'le Hawker Smuggler 1) Special price,just for you love 2) Got business for me? 3) Give me the coin or sod off Ida Emean 1) Laith aen Undod (One Speach) 2) The time of the White Frost and White Light is nigh 3) Why have you summoned me? Schirrú 1) Awww, how lovely it burns 2) Who am i to kill? 3) What do you want? Vrihedd Dragoon 1) Onward Vrihedd! 2) Peace with humans? A'baeth arse (kiss my a*s) 3)Slaughter them, to a man! Vrihedd Vanguard 1) Death to humans! 2) Your tricks will not save you dh'oine (dh'oine=human) 3) I was hoping you'd say that Zoltan Chivay 1) Come to pappy 2) Duvvelsheyss! 3) Always willin',pall. 4) Ho-Ho! Oh-oh-oh, I could use a pint! 5) Damn the whoresons! Aelirenn 1) Humans to the sea! 2) We will take back what was stolen! 3) We shall drive the ape-men into the sea! Iorveth 1) Piece of lembas 2) Spar'le! 3) I am who I need to be 4) Enough with this farce! Vedrai! Enn'le! (Vedrai= you will see!) Ithlinne 1) Nigh is te time of the Sword and Axe 2) When the White Frost comes, do not eat e yellow snow 3) Nigh is the time of the White Frost and White Light Malena 1) I hate you ! Curse you dh'oine 2) We elves have our paths, don't worry about me 3) Spar'le Toruviel 1) I like the way you die, human 2) Waste of arrows, that lot 3) Pfui (spitting) ! Bloede dh'oine (Bloody humans) Dol Blathanna Marksman 1) Dol Blathanna! (Valley of Flowers!) 2) Enid an Glenna! (Daisy of the Valley>Francesca Findabair) 3) You're dead already Isengrim 1) Vrihedd, spar'le! (Vrihedd, attack!) 2) No mercy! 3) The only good human is a dead human Milva 1) I trust no one. Never'ave 2) Don't you fret about me. Can take care of myself 3) I'll get it done Morenn 1) Mother will be proud (Mother>Eithné) 2) They'll not leave her alive 3) Manticore venome should do the trick Yarpen Zigrin 1) Ohh, those scunners're in for a world o' hurt… 2) Ohh, those scunners're in for a world o' hurt… 3) So? Any o' youse wanna good look at mae axe? Now dinnae be shy Barclay Els 1)Mahakam! 2) Argh, I've gotta this stinkin' mess in order 3) Get the move on, lads! Look alive! Vrihedd Brigade 1) Dh'oine! (Human!) 2) Death to all dh'oine (death to all humans) 3) This is elven land, dh'oine, upon which your kind dies Sheldon Skaggs 1) Ayem aye, as soon as i finish my pint 2) Right, right... 3) Melitele's melons, ye're one dense dunderheid (dunderheid=idiot) Yaevinn 1) Ayd f'haeil moen Hirjeth taenverde (Win not through strength, but audacity) 2) We were not the ones to start this war 3) Coexistence? No such thing Commando Neophyte 1) None shall tread on us! 2) Now we shall see who is weak! 3) I shall not fail! Monsters Eredin 1) You shall die worm! 2) Any last word? 3)Ess'tedd, esse creasa (It is time, it will be the place) Unseen Elder 1) Nac thi sel me thaur? 2) The gate must be secure 3) Why should I help you? Ge'els 1) Naivety is a fool blessing 2) Ledwedd varlledu cyall, no ghar (Paintings should convey emotion, not words) Wild Hunt Rider 1)Hahaha! 2) Dearg Ruadhri! (red horseman!) 3) Ah! Veloë! (Ah! Quick!) Wild Hunt Navigator 1) We know the mysteries of time and space. All, without exception 2) Cáemm, hen gynvael! 3) Essea invaerne luned Wild Hunt Warrior 1) Death comes for you! 2) Resistance is futile! 3) There is no escape Caranthir 1) Va'fail dh'oine! (farewell Human) 2) Caedme, Aen Elle 3) There is no escape Draug 1) My Lords! To your banners! 2) Your nightmare! 3) We enter the fray! Gaunter O'Dimm 1)Hahaha,point for me! 2) My world,my rules 3) You wanna play ?? Lets play ! Nithral 1) Salah vatt ghern ! (die witcher!) 2) I wonder how long you last 3) Bloede varh'he! (Bloody Bitch!) Crone: Weavess 1) Hehehehehehe! 2) Soon, sisters, very soon 3) I sense your pain, I see your fear Crone: Whispess 1) You've freed an ancient power 2) We're all dressed up just for you 3) A word once given we never break 4) I'd be you're best ... and last Avallac'h 1) It's time 2) At last 3) Appearances can be deceiving 4) You will se it Crone: Brewess 1) Heheheheheheh! 2) Your blood...so hot...so sweet 3) I'd suck every last drop out of you 4) Come, sisters, no point in dawdling. The table's set, the cauldron bubbles Succubus 1) Such a shame i must kill you 2) I shall sssssavor your death 3) Cáemm (Come) Imlerith 1) Who taught you to fight like this? 2) Ladd nahw! (Kill them!) 3) Ni'l ceim siaar! (Don’t let them escape!) Skellige Crach an Craite 1)For Skellige's glory! 2) You have got the heart of an An Craite! 3) An Craite! Harald the Cripple 1) Up and at 'em, lazy mingers! Ye'll sleep when ye're dead! 2) To arms! All of you! 3) Here's to better loot than in yer wildest, wettest dreams! King Bran 1) Sit to my table and let's drink! 2) Hahaha, of course friend! 3) Mead! More mead! Priestess of Freya 1) We serve her who is virgin mother and crone 2) Modron freya is patient, but she boasts no insult 3) Bow before Modron Freya Queensguard 1)You're good,real good 2)Hahaha 3) Pansy! Sigrdrifa 1) The goddess protect you from all evil 2) May Modron Freya watch us and keep us… 3) What do you need? Skjall 1) We'll go at them together 2) Lofoten ! 3) I fear nothing ! Berserker Marauder 1) Hahaha! 2) You'll beg for death 3) Who's the courage to fight the Vildkaarls?! Eh?! Champion of Champions 1) Fight good 2) Perty! Clan an Craite Raider 1) That's it, good! 2) It's boring, just standing here... 3) Praised be the bravest Clan Dimun Pirate Captain 1) Won't pay us in gold, pay us in blood! 2) Told you it'd be worth it! 3) What's this'un want? Get 'im. We'll feed the bastard to the urchins 4) Loot's grand! Enough to drink and plough the whole winter away at taverns Clan Heymaey Skald 1) Hey listen here, listen well 2) Don't you pester me 3) Cross the wide somber seas, I will sail… Clan Tuirseach Axeman 1) Tuirseach! 2) For Bran! Draig Bon-Dhu 1) Glory to ye Gremist 1) That's your brilliant move? Truly? 2) Heh ,not you again 3) You've nothin' better to do? 4) Gods… not a moment's peace Holger Blackhand 1) Onward! 2) Calling me a coward?! 3) Dimuuuuuuuun! Madman Lugos 1) WAAAAAAAAAAAARGH 2) Get'em 3) I make the laws here Raging Berserker 1) I eat you heart! 2) Kill,Maim,Destroy! 3) Coming to get you Svanrige 1) I swear on my honor! 2) I will prove my worth! 3) I shan't let you down! Clan Brokvar Archer 1) By Hemdall's axe! 2) By the Wraiths of Mörhogg! 3) Keep togheter! Clan Brokvar Hunter 1) I promise you a quick death! 2) What is it? 3) Mörhogg devour ye! Clan Dimun Pirate 1) Holger Blackhand's takin' on new swabbies. Whaddaya say? 2) Give us all you got 3) You wanna pass, you gotta pay. Can't let you through elsewise Clan Drummond Shieldmaiden 1) Noooow, all togheter! 2) Give' em no rest! No reprieve! 3) Our shields are our ramparts! Clan Tordarroch Armorsmith 1) The sea provides 2) Swords are for wenches. Get yourself an axe 3) Greetings. Want to look over our stock? Clan Tordarroch ShieldsmithClan Tordarroch shieldsmith (gwent) 1) So what, you want me to pound it in with a poker? 2) Out with crowns! Come on! Quick now! 3) A billion barrels o' burnin' pitch! Udalryk 1) He is here! 2) You only live once! 3) The gods won't be pleased Blueboy Lugos 1) C'mon, let's go. Time to face our fears 2) For the clan! For Skeligeeeeeeee! Clan Tuirseach Skirmishers 1) Better stay away from my axe 2) Nothing'' ''like'' ''overseas'' ''plundering'' ''in'' ''springtime 3) Kraken eat me goolies, lookie here Coral 1) I can do a great deal more for you... 2) Ehh, I suppose, in the end… 3) Ehh, I suppose, in the end… Djenge Frett 1) Ugh, hate it when they run 2) I like the way you die! 3) Haven't got all day Ermion 1) I can help you if you wish 2) Ugh...Gods protect us MorkvargMorkvarg 1) What will you do? Grrrrrr 2) Grrr a bite… Just one morrrrrsel… grrrr… 3) Grrrr you cannot hide your stench… Cerys 1) I'm ready! 2) Step carefully there 3) Hurry, axe handle's rottin'! 4) Need a good slappin'?! Clan an Craite Warrior 1) We'll follow you always, and into the fire! 2) Skellige! 3) We'll greet 'em, we will. With fire and iron Donar an HindarDonar an Hindar 1) Heymaey! 2) For Hemdall! 3) Calm yourselves! Jutta an Dimun 1) So? No one else dares face me? 2) Exactly what I'd hoped for 3) Then let's start. May Freya choose the victor Birna Bran 1) We shall do it in my way 2) So be it 3) You stand before the queen of Skellige Hjalmar 1) An Craite! 2) Who's next? Who wants to taste Skellige steel?! 3) A thousand thunderin' sea devils! Hemdall 1) RAGH NAR ROOG! 2) The tima has come! 3) Yaaawn, finally! Neutral Geralt 1)Any last words? 2)Mm...I hate portals 3)Not your lucky day 4)Dammit 5) Let's get this over with Dudu 1) I-I'm coming...coming 2) Heheh... s-since you... i-insist 3) I-if I must… Iris 1) I'm sadness 2) We've met? I don't recall… 3) I'm so very, very afraid King of Beggars 1) So,how are things? 2) No one escape! Got it?! 3) The semblance of power don't interest me Sarah 1) Did I scare you? 2) Do you want to tickle me? 3) Boo! Cleaver 1) I'm a dwarf of business 2) Nuff gob-flappin'! 3) Snitches get stitches Cyprian Wiley 1) Well, we've nattered enough 2) Slow ain't ya? 3) Hehehehe Yennefer 1) You crossed the wrong sorceress! 2) You'd best yield now! 3) There'll be nothing to pick up when I'm done with you Ciri 1) You've talked enough 2) Don't make me laugh 3) Yield and save me some time 4) Ho-ho i sense troubles Eskel 1) All right 2) Gettin' to work 3) Sure, no problem Johnny 1) Peter Piper picked Prince Proximo a peck of pickled peppers by the Pontar. Hahaha. 2) The thirty-three thieves thought they thrilled the throne throughout Thursday. Hah! 3) Good grief, you're worse than children! 4) Do I look like a smudger to you? Lambert 1) Don't teach your grandma to suck eggs 2) I'm not in the mood to talk 3) So what's our plan? 4) Been waiting a long time for this 5) Now that's the kind of negotiating I understand Olgierd 1) A moment...i need to smoke 2) Death holdes no surprises 3) I'm in no mood for jests Operator 1) Welcome chosen one 2) You blind greedy fool Regis 1) I know you're in trouble,I can help you! 2) Anything in particoular interst you? 3) Your powers of deduction seem to have waned not one bit. Vesemir 1) Tomfoolery, Enough! 2) I'm too old for this shit 3) Not much left of that world Triss Merigold 1) Addan quen spars-paerpe'tlon vort! 2) How can I help? 3) I'll do what I can 4) Just great 5) I will not let this become a second Sodden 6) I sense strong magic Category:Gameplay